Origin
Origin is the original homeworld of the Flowers. System The planet Origin was located in a distant part of the universe, orbiting around a binary system of a sun-like yellow star and a black hole."Origins: A Summary" by Huinesoron Due to the local abundance of plotholes, Origin had an atmosphere similar to that of World One. A rare plothole to Earth seeded it with a range of plants, from both the Old and New Worlds. During the time of the Flowers, a single City was built on Origin. It consisted of two halves: the civilian sector known as the Garden, and the engineering sector called the Works. The Works centered on the Hill where the Sunflower Official first awoke,"Origins: Chapter 3" by Huinesoron and was later renamed Headquarters"Origins: Chapter 4" by Huinesoron—and ultimately Old HQ."Origins: Chapter 6" by Huinesoron The Garden initially failed to adopt the new name, though ultimately they accepted the naming of the whole complex as Headquarters. The residents of Headquarters referred to those of the Garden as Downlanders, while the Flowers of the Garden referred to those of Headquarters as Hilltops or Smoke-Drinkers. During the Civil War, the Organisation referred to the Garden government as the Conservatives, or the Rebels. History Origin began its existence as a dead, empty planet. At a certain time, a wooden ship from Earth was carried to Origin by plothole."Origins: Chapter 2" by Huinesoron The ship was loaded with seeds from both sides of the Atlantic, which spread across Origin. The crew all died on the journey, but their mnemonic traces remained to be later read by the Flowers. A series of bursts of radiation transformed the flora of Origin into the sentient Flowers known today, with the Sunflower Official being the first of the Firstborn."Origins: Chapter 1" by Huinesoron The Flowers founded a City, and began research into plothole stabilisation which led to their expansion off-world. The Organisation was founded by the Sunflower Official as part of the Flowers' initial foray away from Origin. The Civil War broke out when the Garden government tried to seize HQ and the Organisation's assets. The war created atrocities on both sides, and ultimately resulted in the Organisation shutting down the three plotholes between Headquarters and Old HQ, severing its connection to Origin. Due to the manner in which the Organisation created its plotholes—by writing them into existence"Origins: Chapter 5" by Huinesoron—the newly renamed Protectors of the Plot Continuum could only create links to Word Worlds, which did not include Origin. Thus, they had no way to restore the link once they broke it. The planet was later destroyed during the Cascade due to the rapid proliferation of the plothole network causing it to spiral in towards the Hole."Origins: Chapter 8" by Huinesoron A group of dissidents was able to open a plothole off-world, which attracted the attention of the PPC and prompted an evacuation effort; however, even while their planet was being torn by the massive earthquakes of its death throes, the Garden government continued to fight against the PPC. Appearances * Origins References Category:Locations Category:PPC History Category:Flowers